


Barco

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Lo único que espero, es que no me olvides jamás.





	Barco

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo las tramas e historias son de mi autoría.  
> PROHIBIDA SU COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O PUBLICACIÓN EN ESTA O CUALQUIER OTRA PLATAFORMA.

Conté los segundos y vi junto a mis amigos como los hermosos carruajes con las niñas de Beauxbaton desaparecían primero, seguidas casi al instante por la desaparición del  **barco** donde tú ibas, y me sentí triste otra vez porque, a pesar de las lindas palabras susurradas en la oscuridad y privacidad de la noche, siempre supe que aquello quedaría allí justamente; tan solo como un recuerdo de bellos momentos robados porque todo había llegado a su fin. Porque, quisiéramos o no, tú tenías tu vida ya encaminada muy lejos de aquí, muy lejos de mí, y yo... yo solo era el chico que tenía un destino incierto por cumplir.   
  
Quise llorar a pesar de que nunca me he permitido hacerlo -no desde hacía ya mucho- pero sé que no podía, no allí, no entonces. De nuevo tendría que esperar a estar solo porque debido a,  _ TODO _ , lo nuestro se había convertido en el secreto que nunca le diría a nadie, jamás. Un secreto por el cual sería egoísta por primera vez en mi muy jodida vida y que mantendría para mí. Mis recuerdos de cada noche en la que estuvimos juntos, de nuestros besos, nuestras caricias. De todos nuestros miedos y confesiones que en un cuarto oscuro nos dijimos porque, así como yo tenía mis cargas tú tienes las tuyas y por un corto tiempo nos las compartimos tal y como cualquier otra pareja haría... así como también recordaré y atesoraré cada momento en el que fui tuyo y tú mío, fundiéndonos en uno en el calor de la pasión. Haciéndome sentir,  _ vivo _ , más vivo y libre de lo que nunca fui.   
  
No, no te amo, así como sé que tú tampoco a mí. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé.   
  
Quizás fuera porque, para empezar, yo no tengo idea de si soy capaz de amar. Me aterra de hecho.   
  
Nunca tuve a nadie que me demostrara lo que era el amor real por lo que, ¿cómo podría entonces saber si lo hacía siquiera?   
  
Pero, sé que te quise, que te quiero. Te quiero tanto como para no haberte atado a nada. A mí. Sabiendo que a pesar de todo iba a extrañarte mucho, ya lo hago en realidad, estoy un poco sorprendido de cuánto. Sé que sabes eso también.   
  
Veo hacia el horizonte un poco más antes de girarme volviendo a ser quien era, quién debía ser y quién todos querían que fuera.   
  
Pego una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro -que para ellos es 'real' porque es la única que siempre les he podido dar-, y hablo de pavadas que no son más que nada antes de ir y seguir con mi vida día tras día sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que al menos tuve un tiempo que, aunque corto, logré vivir para mí y diciendo en silencio un muy sentido adiós a cada hermoso momento que llegué a vivir a tu lado. Sintiendo como los recuerdos de la noche pasada me llegan y hasta parecieran estarse reproduciendo ante mis ojos.   
  
Mis recuerdos por siempre serían míos y de nadie más, mi más profundo secreto pero, necesito estar a solas. Necesito recordarte en paz. Porque quiero extrañarte para saber y nunca olvidar que aquello pasó, que fue real.   
  
Extrañar tu forma ruda de hablar e incluso tu extraño acento en cada palabra. Extrañar nuestros tantos juegos nocturnos con solo las escobas y la snich como testigos.   
  
Extrañar el sentir tu piel. Tu calor junto al mío.   
  
Tus ojos mirándome, tus labios besándome, y aún más tu enorme y cálido cuerpo amándome.   
  
Te extrañaré a todo tú así que, por favor Viktor, haz por mí lo último que te pedí y nunca, jamás vayas a olvidarte de mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Cortito y sad, lo sé, pero espero haya gustado de todas formas  
> *Guadi*


End file.
